Golf club grips, and particularly grips of golf putters, are configured in a variety of geometries in an attempt to provide a comfortable grip which assists the user in engaging the golf club and moving the golf club in such a manner so as to strike and direct a golf ball in an intended and correct fashion. In particular, it is critically important in a golf putter to strike the ball squarely with respect to the intended line of travel of the golf ball. In addition, it is important that the golf club be stable in the user's hands such that the golf club directly follows, and is consistent with the motion of the user's arms. Such characteristics are particularly important in the golf putter so that a desired level of golf ball projection consistency is achieved from the user's swing. Such consistency leads to the enhancement of a particular user's skill level in playing golf.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip having a geometry specifically configured to enhance the stability of the golf club when operated by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip particularly adapted for use with a golf putter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip with an upper portion thereof having two opposed sides disposed in divergent relationship to one another.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip having four sides, with a first pair of opposed sides each having substantially planar surfaces, and a second pair of opposed sides having radiused outer surfaces connecting the first pair of opposed sides.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip having a width and a depth, the width being defined by a dimension extending substantially perpendicular to the face of the golf club, and generally parallel to the direction of travel imparted upon the golf ball, with the width to depth ratio being at least about 1.10 to 1.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip having a tapered width profile, such that the width to depth ratio increases from a bottom portion to a top portion of the grip.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club grip with a top portion thereof having a width to depth ratio of at least about 2 to 1.